Robbaery Jukebox
by nectere13
Summary: A series of ficlets set in a modern Westeros surrounding a surprisingly retiring rock star Robb Stark and ambitious medical intern Margaery Tyrell.
1. Chapter 1: Hey There Delilah

Margaery was exhausted. She had done a full forty-eight hour rotation in the pediatric surgery ward and it was enough to make her heart hurt. All reason said she should have been able to fall into bed and fall quickly and firmly to sleep and yet, now, in the middle of the night, sleep eluded her. She growled and tossed and turned, squishing her pillow this way and that way, trying to find the right spot in bed, even covering her head to darken the already pitch black room.

It was all Robb's fault. He had to go and get her all used to sharing a bed and cuddling on her worst days, bringing her strong coffee on mornings when she didn't want to move, or letting her hide her face in his chest when she lost a patient. That would be all well and good if he were actually _here_ , but _no_ , Mr. Perfect had to hit it big and go off on tour with his cousin, sister, and foster brother.

She growled again, causing Grey Wind, the couples's wolfdog, to whine and climb up on the bed beside her. Grey Wind nosed pointedly at her iPod charging near her bed, and Margaery groaned in answer. She wanted to be stronger than this, not some pining girlfriend, but sleep was a bigger necessity than pride at the moment. After all, who would tell, Grey Wind? She clicked play.

 _"Hey sweetheart. I know this tour is a huge thing for us, but I want you to know I'll be thinking of you, no matter where in Westeros I am….shut_ up _, Theon!…So I got everyone to agree to make this for you, in the hopes you won't forget me while I'm gone and fall for some dashing doctor."_ Robb's voice made her smile, despite the amount of times she had heard this.

 _"You mean she finally comes to her senses and dumps your arse."_ Theon snarked.

 _"I know where you sleep, Theon."_ Arya snapped in return.

 _"Yeah, you know Margaery saved your arse the last time you shagged the wrong groupie."_ Jon added. _"You piss her off and she may not slip you those broad-spectrum antibiotics next time."_

 _"Would you guys shut_ up _?!_ " Robb's voice asked plaintively. _"I'm trying to be_ romantic _here!"_

Obediently, The Direwolves quieted down, and the room filled with acoustic versions of their album, and Margaery felt herself relax, listening to Robb singing washing the tension of a horrible day from her body. She fell asleep by the third song, wrapped in dreams where they were together again.


	2. Chapter 2: Not While I'm Around

_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around._  
 _Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._

 _No one's gonna hurt you,_  
 _No one's gonna dare._  
 _Others can desert you,_  
 _Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,_  
 _But in time..._  
 _Nothing can harm you_  
 _Not while I'm around..._

* * *

Catelyn didn't like her children to be so far from her. When her three eldest had left to go to college in King's Landing, she clung all the tighter to Bran and Rickon, but she never stopped longing for the other three to come home. When Ned had wanted to go south and wrangle some more supplies from Baratheon Shipping, she demanded to come along, and he gave in, though she knew he either knew or suspected what she wanted. Stannis was kind enough to put them up in his house, for all that Selyse seemed to think they were imposing. She didn't know the other woman that well, however, and it was possible she always looked a bit pinched.

"Let's go visit Robb." She suggested over breakfast in the guest solar. "Your meeting isn't until eleven."

Ned sighed. "I suppose we could." He said after a moment. "But we won't be able to stay all day."

Catelyn privately planned to encourage Ned to go off on his own after they had gotten there, but nodded anyway. Even if she left to attend the meeting with her husband, at least she could see her son. "Maybe we can have a dinner with the family here before we head back to Winterfell." She suggested. "We are staying for a few days, after all."

"That would be nice." Ned agreed. "Renly was telling me about a restaurant by the shopping district that he enjoys."

"See!" Catelyn said with a smile. "It would be silly not to while we're here."

* * *

That was how Robb Stark opened his door to a knock that morning and found himself face to face with his parents. He was suddenly glad he had thrown a shirt on before opening the door, even if he hadn't gone so far as to button it - something he quickly did now. "Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother wanted to stop and see you before our meeting at Baratheon Shipping." Ned explained, with a little shrug. "You know how she worries."

Robb nodded in answer as he hugged his mother, who was busy exclaiming over his beard. He glanced back over his shoulder, and then smiled as he let his parents into the loft apartment. "Would you like some coffee?

"That would be lovely!" Catelyn replied, and settled at the kitchen table, watching her son pour coffee from the coffeemaker into three cups. They chatted for a bit, mostly about Robb's life and his band, how his sisters were and the business of employing, housing and keeping Winter Town and the North running. She was surprised how neat and light the loft was. She had been anticipating a bachelor pad with clothes strewn everywhere and empty pizza boxes perched precariously about. Hopefully Arya and Sansa were doing just as well. She knew Sansa shared an apartment with Maege Mormont's eldest, which reassured her, but Arya had been decidedly vague about where she was living. At least Robb had it right, even if she thought the band a waste of his mind and education. Just as she was quite sure things were going well for her son, a loud obnoxious beeping came from another room, followed by a thump and a feminine voice swearing: "Seven hells!"

Robb glanced up and flushed, but didn't say anything.

Catelyn raised an eyebrow at her son. "What…?" Before she could finish, however, a girl emerged from the room, dressed in wrinkled, rumpled clothes that looked like they had spent the night on the floor, and trying to smooth her hair without much success.

Robb handed the girl coffee in a disposable cup. "Here."

"Thanks." The girl said blearily. "And thanks for last night."

"Mhmm." Robb replied. "Have a good day."

"''Oo too." The girl yawned, leaving the apartment with her eyes half-closed and not even noticing anyone else was there.

Ned quickly stood up as well, before Catelyn could say anything. "We should be going too, we have to get across the financial district to get to the meeting."

"Okay, Dad." Robb replied, with a relieved smile.

"Tell Arya we're putting together a family dinner on Sunday." Ned requested.

"I'll let her know." Robb promised.

* * *

"Thank you, Sansa." Catelyn said, as her daughter handed her a glass of water. "I'm so glad to see that you're doing well here."

"I really am, Mum." Sansa reassured her as she retook her seat on the sofa beside Dacey. "You don't have to worry about me."

Catelyn smiled at her daughter. "If only your brother and sister were more settled, I'd feel fine going back home." She admitted. "When we stopped by Robb's this morning, he had some _trollop_ walking out in last night's clothes."

"Oh that was probably just…" Dacey stated, only to cut herself off when Sansa dropped a high heel firmly into her foot.

"Probably just Robb being a gentleman, Mum." Sansa cut in. "He's always letting people stay over. Theon's there at least once a month, when he's too drunk to make it to his own flat, he's let Mira Forrester stay when she's had late night nursing rounds at the hospital, Dacey's stayed there a few times after movie nights or when we've had a fight. He always lets people stay with him when they need a place to crash."

"Well." Catelyn hedged. "That _does_ sound like him. He takes after your father. I just worry about him, with all this fame. There are people who would take advantage of him, and Theon isn't the best influence. I don't want him to fall into some _trap_."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Sansa reassured her mother.

"I need to check on dinner." Dacey said, jumping up. "I'm still not a great cook. Can you give me a hand, Sansa?"

"Sure." Sansa said easily, following her girlfriend into the kitchen of their apartment. She made sure to close the door behind them just in case.

"What in the name of the old gods was that?" Dacey asked, eyebrows raised. "You know full well it was probably just Margaery. They've been running her ragged lately."

"It's a long story." Sansa hedged.

"Well, I've got to baste this and put the salad together, so get talking." Dacey replied.

"Robb overheard Margaery telling Mira that she couldn't think about getting married until after she finished internship." Sansa explained. "So he hasn't proposed and hasn't told our parents about them."

"So why can't he just say he has a girlfriend?" Dacey asked, brow knitting in confusion.

"He could, if they weren't living together." Sansa said quietly, as if afraid her mother might overhear. "Mum would insist on a wedding right away. She has...issues with living together out of wedlock."

"We live together." Dacey pointed out. "And you lived with Joffrey."

"I lived with Joffrey and his _parents_ ." Sansa stressed. "As far as Mum was concerned, Cersei and Robert would keep anything from...happening."

Dacey snorted. "She had _met_ Robert, right?"

"And as far as we're concerned, she's firmly in denial and Dad hasn't had the heart to explain." Sansa said, dropping a kiss on Dacey's nose.

"This has something to do with Jon, doesn't it?" Dacey said wisely. She was head of security for The Direwolves and had heard some things in her position.

Sansa nodded. "When Aunt Lyanna ran away and was installed in Dorne, none of us knew where she was or what happened to her. Dad figured it out and tracked her down. Having Jon nearly killed her and Uncle Rhaegar couldn't take responsibility for Jon while Robert was trying to takeover, so she asked Dad to take care of Jon until things calmed down and she and Rhaegar could be together."

"Why didn't Ned just tell Catelyn?"

"Aunt Lyanna swore him to secrecy, afraid what it would do if everyone knew Prince Rhaegar not only had an affair on Queen Elia, but had married a second wife, and he agreed. So Mum thought for years until Queen Elia died and Aunt Lyanna came back to Winterfell for Jon that Dad had cheated on her. Sex out of wedlock and bastards are sore subjects with Mum." Sansa said with a wince.

"That's why she doesn't know about Arya and Gendry, isn't it?" Dacey realised.

"Yep." Sansa replied, stuffing rolls into a basket. "She'll flip when she finds out."

Subject dropped and a kiss stolen, Dacey and Sansa emerged from the kitchen with dinner. Everything was going well until the phone rang.

* * *

Arya Stark was pacing in the waiting room angrily, grumbling under her breath and glaring at the nurses. "Why won't they tell us anything?"

"They probably don't know anything yet." Jon said in a comforting voice.

"Margaery would tell us what's going on." Arya said mutinously. "They said they'd page her."

"Come sit down, my lady." Gendry said, tugging on her arm. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Arya punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't _call_ me that!" She said angrily.

Before anyone could say anything else, Sansa and Dacey arrived, with Ned and Catelyn in tow. "What happened?" Sansa demanded.

Arya glanced at her parents, but answered anyway. "A piece of scaffolding came down, brought some equipment with it. He got trapped underneath it. Other than that, I don't know, they won't tell us."

"Has someone let Margaery know?" Dacey asked, ignoring the elbow she got for that from Sansa. This wasn't something to play around with, and Margaery would need to know. She, Margaery, Ygritte and Gendry all had their own bond that came from dating a Stark, and as head of Direwolves security, she and Margaery had spent a lot of time together, especially when Dacey had been crushing on Sansa. She had Dacey's back when Dacey thought she didn't have a chance. Dacey had her back now.

"Arya tried." Gendry offered. "They said they paged her."

"That's crap." Dacey said flatly. "Margaery would be here." She stomped up to the receptionist, who assured her that she had paged Dr. Tyrell, and the group fell into silent contemplation as they waited to hear news.

When the doctor came out of the room, he assured them that Robb would be fine. He had a few cracked ribs and some internal bruising, but that he would recover, thanks to how quickly he had been gotten to the hospital. After assuring them that they would be permitted to see Robb shortly, the doctor, a kindly man with bright eyes, left them be.

The family relaxed, and Catelyn turned her attention to her youngest daughter, crossing the room to hug her. "I've missed you, Arya."

"I've missed you too, Mum." Arya said, squirming uncomfortably. "Robb said we're having dinner this weekend?"

"That was the plan." Ned said with a nod. "However, we'll have to see how your brother is feeling."

"Introduce us to your friend!" Catelyn suggested in a way that was not really a suggestion at all.

Arya barely avoided wincing. "Mum, Dad, this is Gendry. He does a lot of the fabrication of sets and things for the band."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gendry." Catelyn said, shaking his hand, missing the way Jon and Theon traded a look and Sansa was deliberately _not_ looking as her mother went on to make small talk with Gendry. The awkward situation was broken by a nurse coming to check on Robb and informing them that they could go into the room.

The family soon crowded into the room, despite the attempts of protest by the nurse, who seemed too intimidated by the collective celebrity and nobility in front of her. Dacey, remembering what Mira had said about nurses knowing everything and everyone in hospitals, gifted her with a grin by the door, speaking in a low whisper. "Could you tell Margaery Tyrell that Robb's here? They say they've paged her, but…"

"Of course!" The nurse said with a grateful nod. "Lady Margaery...I mean... _Dr. Tyrell_ never looks down on the nurses like most of the interns." Dacey gave her a grateful smile, and stood guard outside the door with Gendry, letting the family have the time to themselves.

Catelyn sat beside her eldest son's bed, her hand resting on his, her face worried. Her children were her world, and this was the very thing she feared would happen when they left the safety of Winterfell. Robb was lying in a hospital bed, injured. He would have never been injured if his friends hadn't convinced him to start that ridiculous band. He had a prestigious business degree, he should be back home, working with Ned, not getting crushed by scaffolding in some theatre in King's Landing. "You'll be alright, Robb." She said softly. "You won't get hurt again, not while I'm around."

Arya, Sansa and Jon shared a look; a multitude of childhood memories shared in an instant, some good and some not so good. They all knew just how stubborn Catelyn could be, but Robb had a way of getting what he wanted as well. They could see a war brewing and all three Stark children wanted to be hiding, even if one was only a cousin.

* * *

Dacey reflected that she had never really seen Margaery _run_ before, as the doors to the lift opened and the usually unflappable noblewoman streaked out of it toward the room, completely ignoring the squawking of the woman at the nurse's station, or a nurse she had nearly blindsided. Of course, Dacey didn't normally see Margaery at _work_ , either. "Hey." She said lamely.

"Is he okay?" Margaery demanded, out of breath and pleasantries forgotten. "What happened?"

"The theatre wouldn't let me do my damn job." Gendry groused. "They insisted on setting up and preparing everything, and some arse didn't secure things properly and a piece of scaffolding and part of the set came down. Robb was under it when it came down."

Margaery's jaw ticked, but she nodded, and without another word, walked into the room. She had taken a deep breath just before, but it all whooshed out at the sight of Robb on one of the hospital beds. She swallowed hard, but his mother was on one side and Sansa on the other, and she felt adrift, suddenly. Instead, she reached for the chart, flicking through it quickly and efficiently. The girlfriend part of her was horrified by the cracked ribs, broken leg and bruising described, as well as the suspected concussion that would have to be checked for when he regained consciousness, but the doctor in her realised that the damage could have been a lot worse.

"Margaery!" Arya said in relief. "Finally! The woman at the nurses' station said she paged you _ages_ ago."

That brought Margaery's head up and away from the chart in surprise. "No one paged me. A nurse told me Robb was brought in, and I ran straight here."

"That _wench_." Arya fumed. "We asked her to page you over two hours ago!"

Margaery narrowed her eyes, and huffed. "I'll take care of that later." She said in an annoyed voice. She skimmed over the information one more time and put the chart back.

"How bad is it?" Sansa questioned. She trusted Margaery to tell her the truth more than some strange doctor, just as Arya did.

"As much as I can tell, looking from the chart, it's not good, there'll definitely be some time needed to heal and recuperate, and much of the tour will have to be cancelled. We're looking at six to eight weeks on the leg fracture, and two months on the ribs, at _least_."

"But he'll be all right?" Ned asked, from where he was standing against the wall.

Margaery paused, biting her lip. She really shouldn't give a prognosis, but she wanted to reassure Robb's family as much as she needed to reassure herself. "Based on what I'm seeing here, yes." She turned to look at her bruised boyfriend on the bed. "Robb's incredibly strong-willed and quite stubborn, so I'd put my money on him."

"Marg?" Robb muttered from the bed, coming back to consciousness hazily. "Grey Wind sitting on my chest again?"

The room let out a collective sigh of relief with a bit of a chuckle in the undertone, and Catelyn squeezed her son's hand. "You were in an accident, Robb."

"I was?" Robb said, in confusion. "Mum?"

"I'm here, baby." Catelyn said in reassurance. "Mum's here."

Margaery gestured to Sansa who moved and let her take her place. "You sustained quite a bit of damage, so I'm going to check you for a concussion." She said, businesslike. She couldn't be the concerned girlfriend right now. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Margie…" Robb groaned, and then blinked his eyes blearily.

"Not quite." Margaery said, amused despite herself. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Robb Stark." Robb answered, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes or remind her of all the times she had used it in far nicer circumstances. "Have you met my parents?"

"I've been a bit distracted with you showing up in this condition. Such things can be handled later. I'd rather be sure you're all right before anything else." Margaery replied. "Any pain in your head?"

"Bit of a headache." Robb admitted. "Mum, Dad, this is Lady Margaery Tyrell."

"On a scale of one to ten?" Margaery prompted, trying to keep him focused.

"About a two in my head, about a five everywhere else." Robb admitted.

Margaery hummed slightly, that meant about a four and a seven for other people. "Any nausea?"

Robb shook his head and then regretted it, wincing. "No."

"No sudden movements!" Margaery reprimanded. She then reached into the pocket of her white coat and pulled out her penlight. "I'm going to shine a light in your eyes to check your pupils, if it becomes too much at any point tell me."

"Usually use that thing to find the toys Grey Wind hides under the couch." Robb grumbled, slightly uncomfortable, but went along with it anyway. "Margaery, these are my parents, Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark." He introduced as his girlfriend shined light in his eyes from various angles.

Margaery clicked the light off, and then turned to smile at his parents. "A pleasure to meet you, Lord and Lady Stark." She turned back to Robb. "Now I want you to look straight on at my nose." She tapped her nose out of habit. "Keep your eyes focused there."

Robb retaliated with a goofy (and slightly drugged smile) by kissing her on the nose.

"Robb." Margaery said after a moment. "If you're not going to cooperate, I'll have to get another doctor."

"Okay, _fine_. Continue Dr. Tyrell." Robb said in annoyance.

Ned realised, it was the exact same voice he had used as a child when forced to leave the practice yard and go study with Maester Luwin. He looked at his wife and saw the cross tilt to her mouth, and sighed to himself.

She finished the exam, just as the friendly doctor reappeared. "Ah, Doctor Tyrell, how is our patient?"

"Responsive and presenting with a moderate concussion, aside from his other injuries, sir." Margaery responded, formally.

"Good, good. I was afraid the head trauma might be more severe despite the results of the CT." The doctor said, easily. He checked a few things and talked about recovery time. The entire time Margaery stood by the side of the bed, across from his mother, running two fingers down his arm in a gesture that was meant to comfort both of them.

"...and while you're recovering, I don't want you living alone. I would actually prefer to have you under a Maester's care, if nothing else."

"I'll be taking leave to take care of him." Margaery said, calmly to the doctor.

"But your internship…!" Robb said abruptly. "You fought hard for that spot, Margie. You can't just…"

"I can start again in a few months." Margaery said, in a tone that brooked no argument. "I'll only be a little behind."

"That won't be necessary, Lady Tyrell." Catelyn said, her voice frosty. "We'll be taking Robb home to Winterfell. Maester Luwin is one of the best."

The room went quiet for a moment, as Catelyn glared at the strumpet who had seemingly taken over from the moment she appeared in the room. Catelyn wasn't a fool, she recognised the girl from that morning and she was going to use any opportunity to get Robb home and the harpy's claws out of her son.

"Mother, that's hardly necessary…" Robb said after a moment.

"Nonsense." Catelyn replied frostily. "Your _friend's_ career is obviously important to her, and I'd feel better if you were home while you're injured."

"You're welcome to come to Winterfell and join us, Lady Margaery." Ned said, diffusing the tension. "I'm sure I can pull some strings and have you continue your internship in Winter Town or White Harbour."

"Well!" The doctor said, oblivious to the tension. "I'm glad that's taken care of! I'm sure you'll be glad for your own bed after the observation is finished."

"Won't _that_ be lovely." Catelyn said pointedly.

"I'm sure." Robb echoed weakly.


End file.
